


Reunions Have Never Been Sweeter

by ellie_downs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, camp reunion, have revised this, it literally just came to me, just a short little snipit, might add something later, not quite sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_downs/pseuds/ellie_downs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thinking that your one true love has been MIA for a few weeks now, nothing is sweeter than a happy reunion and it doesn't hurt that is with the one and only Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions Have Never Been Sweeter

Walking around the camp, Hannah twirled the necklace around her fingers. The key bounced back and forth as she maneuvered around the wounded soldiers and nurses. Each step seemed to bring her closer to a yearning that she didn’t know was there. Edging closer to the tents, the camp took off in a roar of excitement. Soldiers began rushing from their tents to the gates. Breaking her way through the crowd she saw Bucky accompanying Captain America into the camp along with the rest of the Howling Commandos and missing soldiers. Rushing to the front of the lines Hannah made sure she was the first one near Bucky. 

Seeing her moving through the crowd, Bucky picked up his step ever so slightly. 

“Something catch your eye Buck?” Steve quipped, smirking while scanning the crowd for his own love interest. 

“Don’t worry about it Punk,” Bucky let his gun fall to his side as he took off toward Hannah, “I know you’re looking for someone too.” Nodding his head toward Peggy. Steve follows Bucky’s nod to see Peggy smiling at Steve with her cherry red lips and beautiful eyes. 

Running through the gates into the camp Bucky swept Hannah into his arms twirling her around. “I missed you doll,” Bucky smiled. Planting a kiss on Hannah’s lips, he put her back down. Moving her hair from her face, he pulls her into his side while turning them around to face the rest of the soldiers coming into the camp. Walking with Hannah over to Steve, Bucky turns around.

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!” As cheers explode around them, Bucky hugs his best friend. “Couldn’t have done it without ya man.” Giving one last pat, Bucky breaks away and goes back to embracing Hannah. “Come on doll, we’ve got some lost time to make up for.” Grabbing her hand, Bucky takes off toward the tents making sure to fulfill his promise.


End file.
